


Claim

by cutepoison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dom Will, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: ---it gave him a sick sort of satisfaction that he, of all people, was the only one who could have Hannibal this way; (mostly) willingly submissive.





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheartbelieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartbelieves/gifts).



> Knight mentioned something on twitter about Will biting Hannibal and it sorta brought me here. The ending is super abrupt because I wasn't in the mood to write smut, but maybe I'll do a sequel in the future if you guys want one? *eyes emoji*

Will could practically feel the fight response thrumming beneath Hannibal’s skin. He could feel Hannibal’s heartbeat under his lips, the quick _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump_ making him smirk. He dragged his teeth across Hannibal’s carotid, partly selfish but mostly to feel the way Hannibal arched into it.

The wrists held tightly in Will’s hands above Hannibal’s head tensed, and Hannibal pushed up into them wanting to grab and hold and take charge. Will chuckled darkly.

“Not this time.” His lips moved to Hannibal’s left ear where he nipped at the lobe sharply. Will pressed Hannibal more firmly into the bed, hiking a knee between the older man’s thighs to keep him glued to the mattress. “Stay.”

Hannibal’s jaw visibly clenched and he closed his eyes, fingers curling into his palms to make tight fists. Despite his deep seated need to dominate the situation, _every_ situation, he couldn’t exactly deny the bulge at the front of his trousers. Will noticed, of course, having it pressed into his hip and all, and it gave him a sick sort of satisfaction that he, of all people, was the only one who could have Hannibal this way; (mostly) willingly submissive.

The thought alone was enough to make Will feral and he sank his teeth into the meat between Hannibal’s neck and shoulder. A hiss was pushed out from behind Hannibal’s teeth, and his hips canted forward on their own accord. Will couldn’t help a quiet moan of his own, and he rolled his pelvis torturously slowly against Hannibal’s front.

Sweat dappled at the back of Will’s neck as heat coursed through his body, and as he opened his eyes a bit to look at Hannibal's strained and lust-ridden face, he licked his lips.

“You like this,” he whispered, mouth so close to Hannibal’s cheek that it brushed against the prominent bone as he spoke.

It wasn’t a question but an observation, and although Hannibal had never expressed guilt for anything he took pleasure in, his cheeks darkened with a blush that made him feel lightheaded.

He did like it,  _loved_ it, in fact--being at Will’s mercy.

When they first met he wanted to ruin the younger man, break down what little of his sanity he had left and replace it with his true nature, make Will his own product of circumstance and gentle persuasion. Now, after seeing what Will was capable of these last few years, the sheer strength and passion inside of him, _Hannibal_ wanted to be ruined.

Will kissed Hannibal’s jaw, his chin, down the column of his throat, lips settling on the jut of Hannibal’s adam's apple. A light suck there and he moved to the other side of Hannibal’s neck, placing teasing, featherlight kisses, and then he bit down sharply.

Hannibal’s back arched from the bed again, mouth falling open in a choked off gasp. His half-lidded gaze fell upon Will’s face, and the darkness in his eyes rivaled the darkness in his own.

“Tell me,” Will ordered, pushing his knee up between Hannibal’s thighs roughly, applying more pressure. “Tell me how much you like this.”

Hannibal grunted and pressed down against Will’s knee, seeking more of the delicious friction that was setting his body aflame. They weren’t even undressed yet and Hannibal was close. He felt like a teenager all over again, getting off on nothing but kissing and a bit of pressure between his legs. It was good, _so good_ , and he wanted more.

“Pl-ease.” It was the first word he’d spoken since they toppled into bed together, his throat dry from disuse. He despised the way it cracked, only making him sound all the more desperate, but he supposed he _was_ desperate. Hannibal unclenched his fists, fingers going pliant, body doing just the same, and he looked Will directly in the eyes. “Please, Will.”

There was a brief moment of stillness, silent except for their heavy breathing, Will taking in the debauched--and yes, beautiful--sight below, before he let go of Hannibal’s wrists and started tearing away both of their clothing in a haste.


End file.
